


Nothing To Worry About

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve doesn't like it when Tailgate returns to the Lost Light with a few extra scratches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Worry About

"What happened to your hands?" Swerve asked with a frown, bringing Tailgate’s servo up to his visor for inspection.

Tailgate didn’t know what the problem was. It was just a few scratches and cuts from falling down a rocky hill. They didn’t hurt too badly and he didn’t want to bother the medics after they finished patching up Whirl. His self repair could handle it.

"I just fell when we were planet side." Swerve frowned at that answer and pulled Tailgate so he sat on the berth. "Something wrong?" He asked when Swerve bent down to retrieve something from underneath the berth.

"Nothing wrong, just sit still for a bit." was the muffled reply. If Tailgate could frown he would but instead tilted his helm. "Where did I- aha!" Swerve triumphantly brought his prize out and climbed on the berth next to his friend.

It was an old box, with dents and scratches and even a burn mark in one spot. Swerve must have had it with him for a long time or he acquired like that.

Swerve reached behind him and grabbed his pillow and placed it between the two of them. “Place your servos here.” and he popped open the lid of his box.

Tailgate did as he was told and marveled at all of the supplies Swerve was pulling out. “What is all that?”

"Just my old kit from Cybertron." The bartender grabbed a delicate set of tweezers between his fingers and turned to Tailgate. "I’m just going to make sure no rocks are in your joints."


End file.
